Sustained Symphony
by MadDelight
Summary: Sequel to 'Enchanted Melody'. Bella's blood sang to Alice's and now they've been together happily for three months. But what happens when Alice's visions show her glimpses into the future that she doesn't want to see....
1. Unbreakable

**As promised, the sequel to Enchanting Melody. It ties in nicely with the first story if I do say so myself. Called Sustained Symphony. Now perhaps we'll figure out what exactly Alice's vision was about.... **

**please read and enjoy!**

**brief timeline: maybe this would be in limbo between new moon and eclipse?**

**disc: twilight not mine. **

**I**t had been three months to the day. She flipped through her mental calendar. Sometimes, time was her enemy. In the back of her mind, every day, she had worried and waited for the moment her vision would come true. But perhaps things had changed, perhaps... She shook her head. Seeing the future was not always a gift.

A song floated up from the piano, the keys playing a beautiful, melancholy melody. Alice tread lightly down the stairs. She saw her brother pouring his soul into his music. It had taken him time to get over the loss of Bella. However, they were still friends, and it had given him time to work on his first passion- music.

"Edward, don't you think you could play something a little more upbeat?" Alice asked, feigning irritation at his dark style of music.

A wry smile touched his lips. "I could. If I felt like it." His hands floated over the keys, he changed the key to major, it was a romantic melody, one Alice recognized as the sole song she had composed.

She listened, gawking. "Where did you learn that?"

He chuckled. "I've heard you play from time to time. After a hunt, sometimes the family will stop by the woods and listen to you play."

Alice shook her head. "This might be a first, but that completely surprises me."

Edward smiled in triumph. "Ah, and now I have upped you in points. See how your ego takes that." His hands continued to move over the keys all the while.

Alice shook her head. "I'll be able to foresee it next time. I'll catch up soon enough." She smiled smugly, and tapped Edward in the arm. He nodded, a smirk still across his lips, and changed the melody from Alice's composition to Bella's song, a composition in three stages. The first sounded hopelessly romantic, reflecting his time with Bella; the second was bittersweet, it portrayed the drift between him and Bella; and the third, an inexplicable entwined melody and harmony, to encompass Alice and Bella's togetherness. It was his latest masterpiece, and Edward had poured all of his time and energy into it over the past few months.

Alice grinned as she gracefully left the room; pleased that Edward had chosen to play the third movement, knowing it relaxed her.

She sat in the driver's seat of her Porsche, revving the engine. It was going to be a good day, she told herself. Over the past three months it has become a mantra in her head, _it was going to be a good day. _

******

**B**ella tripped over herself, getting dressed for the day. She was anxious and had no idea why. She knew Alice was planning something special for their anniversary, she just didn't know what. She sighed, dropping something for the fifth time that morning.

Waiting for Alice always made her a bit anxious, more so impatient, but today the impatience was ten-fold.

She heard the Porsche in the driveway, and stumbled down the stairs, catching herself with the railing before tripping completely off the last step.

"I'll be back later tonight, dad." She called into the living room.

"Alright Bells, be safe." He called back. Thank god Charlie still thought Alice and her were just friends. He had no complaints when Alice started hanging around the house more than Edward. And Edward still came around occasionally, just enough for her dad not to suspect anything. Although, he wasn't too quick on picking things like that up to begin with.

She grabbed her jacket and headed out into the rain.

******

Bella shut the Porsche door behind her, pulling down the hood of her jacket. "Ugh rain." She complained, as Alice swung the car out of the driveway and sped down the road.

Alice laughed melodically. "And hello to you too."

Bella shrugged, her anxiety turning into masked irritation. "So, where are you taking me exactly? Nowhere outside I hope?"

Alice grinned. "Oh, I'm fine thank you."

Bella glanced out the window, not able to see much because of the sheeting rain and the speed of the car. "Har, har, I get the point. It's a secret."

"Didn't either of your parents ever teach you any manners? Honestly, that was a fine howdy do." Alice stared at the road, concentrating half-heartedly.

Bella laughed. "Howdy do? That's the only reason sometimes that I remember you've been around a while."

Alice was slightly offended. "Are you calling me old?'

Bella shook her head. "Of course not, your speech is just outdated sometimes." She reached her hand across the car to place it over the vampiress's, desensitized by the icy shock of her skin. "You know I'm only teasing."

Alice turned to smile at Bella sweetly. "Of course I do."

"Please watch the road. You know it freaks me out when you do that."

Bella entreated.

"Of course." Alice chuckled. "Of course."

******

**The Porsche pulled to a stop **just outside a clearing.

"So, where are we?" Bella asked, not feeling up for surprises today.

Alice just smiled, pressing a finger to her lips as if to shush Bella. She got out of the Porsche, and swiftly moved around the car to open the passengers' side door. Bella clumsily got out of the car; Alice gestured to follow, and Bella complied.

A light rain fell like mist over them. Alice led them down a hill, through sparse trees. The green ground and trees glistened with condensation. Bella stumbled and slid over the slick, moss-covered ground, cursing under her breath. Alice laughed quietly to herself, walking slow enough for Bella to keep up.

They reached the end of the hill where the trees cleared and the ground sloped into a bank that met a body of grey-tinged water. _Only a beach in Forks could look completely grey,_ Bella thought. They had to be somewhere near La Push, far enough away from the treaty line that Jake wouldn't come looking for them.

There was a wooden gazebo on an outcropping of land, which was where Alice was headed. She walked up the stairs and went to lean against the railing. She turned to smile warmly at Bella.

Bella tried to glare at Alice, but couldn't bring herself to once she took in everything. The view off the railing itself was beautiful, but Bella hardly noticed. Alice leant, covered in the misty rain, her dark pants taut, her black shirt shimmering; Bella's eyes swept upward and caught Alice's loving golden gaze. Her breath was nearly taken away, forgetting all of her irritation from before.

Alice's bell-chiming laugh filled the gazebo and echoed slightly across the water. "You seem so calm all of a sudden."

Bella nodded, walking forward towards the vampiress. "I am." She slid her hand into Alice's; the icy touch was wonderfully familiar.

Alice took her hand away in one swift movement. "Ah, ah, ah." She said, as if she were scolding a child, an all-knowing grin spread across her lips.

Bella stood, confused, wondering what Alice's was plotting, and if she knew what her reaction to the surprise was going to be.

Fluidly, and far too fast for Bella to see, Alice pulled something small and silver from her pocket, gently taking hold of Bella's wrist and fastening it on before she could protest. Alice grinned, moving back against the railing.

Bella gasped, glancing down at the silver bracelet that the vampiress had just fastened around her wrist. There was an inscription on it; Bella spun it around to read it completely. "Permanent and unbreakable." Well, it was unique, just like Alice, certainly not a clichéd inscription. "Thank you, it's beautiful." Bella said sincerely.

Alice smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She stepped forward and kissed Bella on the cheek, then placing her icy hand on Bella's cheek. She slid her hand down Bella's arm, and held Bella's hand in hers, entwining their fingers. She watched Bella with anticipation. The human looked up at her and smiled, but it was brittle, like the wall of a theatre set. Alice noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Bella turned the bracelet around and around, running her finger over the inscription. Alice tried to turn her attention to the ocean, trying not to over think, perhaps Bella was just tired, it's not as if Alice's remembered the sensation of needing rest. Her hand gripped Bella's slightly tighter, trying to assure herself.

"I love you." Bella's warm lips pressed against Alice's suddenly. The vampiress kissed back. She stepped back suddenly, gasping, her face smooth as granite, and her eyes distant.

"Alice?" Bella asked, confused at first and then overcome with worry. "Alice?"

**Tell me what you think. Happiness in the mist of angst. R&R please. **


	2. Visions

**Thanks for your enthusiasm. It makes my day : )**

**More story for you lovely reviewers.**

**disc: twilight not mine**.

_She stepped back suddenly, gasping, her face smooth as granite, and her eyes distant. _

_"Alice?" Bella asked, confused at first and then overcome with worry. "Alice?"_

******

**Alice's **features were completely smooth and yet her slight frame trembled with an inner turmoil. Bella watched, worried as Alice slowly came to. "Why..." was all she said in an anguished voice, almost too softly for Bella to hear.

"Alice?" Bella asked again, placing a hand on her cheek.

Slowly, the vampiress focused on Bella, feeling the warmth spread over her cheek. Her golden eyes still appeared conflicted. But her lips formed into a breathtaking smile; she leaned forward and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"What did you see?" Bella asked, eyes filled with worry.

Alice just flitted out of the gazebo, ignoring Bella's question. "Come on, we should go. There's more to your surprise."

Bella followed, wondering what Alice was keeping from her and when she would tell her what was going on.

Alice reached out for Bella's hand, leading her back to the car.

Bella watched Alice curiously, but every trace of worry was gone from the vampiress's beautiful features.

******

**Bella** followed Alice through the front door. Alice led her to the kitchen where Esme stood at the stove, cooking.

Alice laughed at Bella's confused look. "Esme, thanks for helping." She flitted over to the stove and grabbed the spoon from her mother.

Esme smiled warmly. "It's no problem dear." Her golden eyes flickered over to the human. "Bella." She nodded, and left.

Bella watched as the vampiress stood at the stove, stirring. "What is this, Alice?" she asked.

"I'm making you dinner." Alice smiled, clearly pleased with herself.

Bella blushed. "Oh y-you didn't have to." She stood awkwardly in the center of the kitchen.

The Cullen home hadn't exactly been completely welcoming once they found out about the two of them. Carlisle and Esme had been supportive of course. Emmett was indifferent. Rosalie had been skeptical; she was taking bets on how long it would last. But Bella had no idea why anyone would ever bet against Alice. Jasper soon got used to the idea, he generally just chose not to be in the same room with both of them; And Edward had taken some time, but now seemed content. It was easier for them just to stay at her house, seeing as Charlie was none the wiser.

Alice hummed as she worked; it was just so strange seeing a vampire being domestic.

"At least let me help you." Bella offered, stepping over to the counter, feeling that she had to make herself useful since Alice had planned everything. "What are we making?"

"Chicken stir-fry." Alice said, mixing around the vegetables. Alice wrinkled her nose at the scent. "Do you actually like this?"

Bella laughed. "If it's made properly, then yeah, it's good." She reached for a knife from the drawer and headed towards the fridge. "There's just one thing, you're forgetting the chicken." Bella searched for a cutting board, placed the chicken on it, and started slicing and dicing.

Alice turned, her face drawn and pale. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Cutting the chicken." Bella focused so she wouldn't accidentally cut herself. That was the last thing she needed.

She felt a cold hand grip her wrist suddenly. "Put the knife down, Bella." She looked up and met Alice's eyes, which were unfocused and far away. The knife clattered to the counter.

Bella struggled to get free. "Uh, Alice?"

The vampiress's eyes flashed. "Sorry." She released Bella's wrist.

"What the deal, Alice?"_ Why was Alice acting so weird, what wasn't she telling her?_ Bella wanted answers, and not later, now.

"I have no idea what you mean." Alice said, still tense.

"Why did you make me drop the knife, and what did you see earlier at the lake?" Bella asked.

Alice turned, her eyes tinged with black. "I saw you...." Alice shuddered. "It doesn't matter what I saw. I won't let it happen." She sighed. "Please, just let me cook for you? Please, Bella." Alice's eyes softened, her shoulders relaxing from tense to a posture of defeat.

The human couldn't argue after that, she just couldn't say no, Alice's pleading tone always got to her. "Sure thing." Bella said quietly, removing herself from the counter, still trying to figure out what was bothering Alice.

******

**Alice **watched intently as Bella ate. Sometimes her eyes would flit outside, glancing out the windows to the blackened forest.

Bella pushed her plate away.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Bella nodded. "It was really good. Thanks."

Alice smiled. "You're welcome."

Bella looked at the vampiress's eyes carefully.

Alice gave her an apologetic smile. "There is more to the evening, but I'm afraid I need to catch my dinner first."

Bella gawked. "More? Alice, what more could you possibly have planned? You've already given me too much. All I need is you."

The vampiress stood to clear the plate, her bell-chiming laughter echoing through the quiet house. "It's just a movie night Bella, I thought some quality time would be nice."

"A slumber party?" Bella asked hopefully, following Alice clumsily.

Alice laughed again. "If you would like."

Bella nodded. "I'll need to call Charlie."

Alice handed over her small silver cell phone. "Just don't call Italy or anything while I'm gone. Is it alright if Edward keeps you company?"

Bella nodded. "That's fine."

"I'll be back soon." Alice leaned forward, kissing Bella lightly on the cheek. She was gone in the blink of an eye.

******

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. been busy with school. the next one will hopefully be posted within a day and next chapter will be longer as well. The plot thickens. **

**R&R please. **


	3. Bloodlust

**Here's chapter three. mOre descriptions and better plot. I promise.**

**we will finally get a glimpse of what Alice saw.... **

**twilight not mine.**

**this chapter rated M!**

**Italics are Alice's visions. or a character's thoughts. It will be clearly distinct. **

******

**The **night wind teased her short, spiky hair. Her eyes saw clearly through the black forest. Rushing past trees, fallen trees, passing over an owl, and seeking out the heat of larger game. A bush rustled, a low predatory growl built in her chest, leaping for the dear and sinking her teeth into the flesh of the animal's neck. The warm blood pooled over her tongue, and her eyes were glazed black; she was a frightening sight to be sure. With everyday restraint thrown to the wind, she was a vampire, running on the most base of primal instincts- the longing for blood.

She wiped the cold blood from her chin, sloppy tonight from taking her stress out on the poor animal. The sight of the blood on the back of her hand, crimson against ivory, drew her headfirst into another vision.

She saw glimpses, _Bella being reckless. Bella cliff diving; Bella riding a motorcycle, and wiping out. Bella's arm dripping blood as her own mouth waited eagerly to lap up the blood. _

She shuddered. Slowly coming to, before the last flash of an image could reach her. Checking herself over for any spot of blood, she straightened up, the last image would come again, no matter how hard she tried to keep it away, and it was always the same,_ her white hands flash quicker than a gunshot, reaching out and grabbing Bella by the shoulders, pinning her against a wall as her brown eyes widen in fear, and then she sinks her teeth into the pulse point on Bella's neck, drinking in the sweet blood as Bella moans for her to stop. _

Even hunting couldn't get her away from her visions. She shook her head, trying to focus on a happy facade, trying to convince herself the future would change, it was always uncertain....

Worry overtook her again, and she thought about killing the next thing that moved...

******

**Bella** sat idly on Edward's couch, tapping her foot in time to the music on his stereo.

Edward stood at his music collection, flipping through things and holding them up to show Bella. "This is one of my favorites." He smiled, being a perfect friend.

Bella nodded. "I bet. It's nice."

Edward made a small utterance of disapproval. "You seem distracted. Is everything alright?"

"Uhm, well..." Bella hadn't realized she was being so obvious. She fidgeted anxiously. She didn't know if this was a topic she could bring up around Edward. "Has um, have you noticed anything.. different about Alice lately?" Bella struggled to get the last part of her question out.

Edward sighed, walking over towards the couch. "Her visions have been troubling her..." He debated all he should tell her. Edward knew that Alice wouldn't be pleased if he disclosed her thoughts.

"That's all you know?" Bella nearly begged for more information; she knew when Edward was thinking to himself.

"I think... you should talk to Alice." Edward deliberated that he didn't want to be in the middle of this.

Bella seemed disappointed. "I've tried, she's just been ignoring my questions."

Edward watched the emotions flit across Bella's face, confusion, anger, distress. "She will tell you in time. Alice is just trying to protect you." _As I used to._ Edward thought, disapproving his sister's behavior. He knew from experience that it was not the wise decision. Bella was far too stubborn, and cared far too little about her own safety.

Bella nodded; she was sick of being protected, although, being a danger magnet, she probably needed it. A strong, icy hand covered hers.

"Everything will be fine." Edward's golden eyes assured her. He knew Alice; she would make things clear in time.

Bella flushed, not realizing that she had missed Edward's sensibility.

He moved away in one fluid movement, kissing her on the cheek.

It was nice to still be Edward's friend, because aside from Jasper, he was the only other Cullen who knew Alice so well.

******

**Alice **calmed herself, quickly going upstairs and knocking lightly on Edward's door. She was nearly thrown off guard as Bella threw herself at her. Catching the human, she wrapped her arms around her.

"Well hello. I've missed you too." Alice chuckled, welcomed by Bella's floral scent.

Bella stared into the vampiress's warm, golden eyes. "Movie time?"

"Yes," Alice nodded, "You can head to my room."

"Alright." Bella walked across the hall.

Edward's steady gaze met Alice's.

_"Thanks for keeping an eye on her." _Alice thought for Edward's benefit.

He nodded. _"It was my pleasure." _A wry grin touched his lips. _"Our roles have changed."_

Alice laughed outwardly. _"Would you like a Porsche for your human-sitting? or will new music do?"_

Edward's eyes turned darkly serious. _"You know I don't need anything. Her time and friendship is enough. She's concerned, Alice. Let her in."_

Alice's eyes flashed with warning. _"Yes. I will tell her. In time."_

_"You can't wait forever for the future to change."_ Edward's parting thought rang true in her head, as she turned on her heel and left for her room.

******

Bella made herself comfortable on Alice's bed. The vampiress walked over to the dvd player and stuck in a movie, flipping channels.

"Did you have a nice time with Edward?" Alice asked casually.

Bella held back a sigh. "Yeah."

Although she knew her brother was right, she just couldn't bring herself to tell Bella... She paused, knowing exactly what she would do now.

Alice turned to look at Bella with mischievous eyes.

Bella watched, curious. "Alice wha...-" But before she could finish her sentence, Alice had pinned her to the bed. She sat lightly on top of Bella, being conscious of trying not to harm her. She growled playfully, lightly nipping at Bella's neck, but not enough to break skin.

Bella gasped softly, squirming a bit against Alice.

The vampiress grinned, kissing Bella's neck and nipping, skirting dangerously close to the edge of her primal desires.

"Mmmm." Bella moaned, all thoughts other than wanting Alice flew out of her head.

Bella scent was overwhelming, and the warmth radiating off her skin was wonderful. Alice's teeth bit into Bella's bottom lip, drawing blood.

Bella groaned, the scent of her own blood slowly reaching her, metallic.

Alice froze above the squirming human. Every muscle tensed, as she tasted Bella's blood in her mouth. It was better than she could've imagined. She slid her tongue over her own teeth slowly, relishing in the sickly sweet taste.

Bella opened her eyes, noticing Alice's stillness. She was like a stone statue, and although her eyes were honey-gold, they were filled with bloodlust. "A-alice?" Bella's voice wavered. Her heart thumped faster in her chest as she watched Alice lick her lips.

The moment slowed to a standstill. Alice was distracted by Bella's beating pulse in her neck, it quickened, and she shuddered. The monster inside her craving blood even though she had just been satiated. But it wasn't the same, now that she had a taste of what she wanted. She wanted more. Warm hands gripped her wrists, and she barely noticed at first. "A-alice?" The wavering voice of her girlfriend reached her.

Bella watched as Alice's small frame trembled. "God Bella, you're blood...." She whispered, almost to quietly for Bella to hear. "I want.... you're blood."

Alice's lusting eyes locked onto Bella's.

"So bite me..." Bella whispered, staring right back into Alice's lusting eyes.

Regret, guilt, and lust fluttered through Alice, thrilling at the words. "What?" she asked, perhaps she had heard wrong.

"Bite me." Bella whispered.

Without a second thought, Alice bent forward and pressed her icy lips against Bella's warm, pulsing neck.

******

**Hehe. Another cliffy. sorry all but that's where the story wanted to go... R&R please. more soon. **

**i can just imagine the new moon trailer, but bella saying "bite me"**

**instead of "kiss me" haha. **


	4. Bitten

**No talk. Just read. Thanks for your kind reviews.**

**3**

**twilight not mine.**

**M rating just to be safe..... **

_**_

_Regret, guilt, and lust fluttered through Alice, thrilling at the words. "What?" she asked, perhaps she had heard wrong._

_"Bite me." Bella whispered._

_Without a second thought, Alice bent forward and pressed her icy lips against Bella's warm, pulsing neck. _

******

Alice's cold tongue flicked over Bella's warm neck, her teeth grazing the soft skin just under her jaw. Her kisses trailed across Bella's neck, settling right over the pulsing vein that she longed to sink her teeth into.

The icy lips on her skin sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. The muscles in her back were tensed tight as a piano wire, waiting for Alice's teeth to sink into her...

The vampiress shifted off of Bella, pulling her into her slender arms. Bella tilted her head to the side, allowing Alice better access.

A soft growl began to build in her chest; she licked her lips, and sank her teeth slowly into the pulsing vein.

Bella felt Alice's teeth pierce her skin and she moaned, arching in Alice's arms as the vampiress sucked at her neck.

Bella's blood was intoxicating, filling her senses, the most wonderful blood she had ever tasted. The warm sweetness flowed into her mouth as she sucked at the human's neck, lapping the excess dripping blood with her tongue. Bella moaned and writhed underneath her, and Alice hooked her leg around Bella, trying to still her.

A searing sensation began to prick at her neck as Alice's cold tongue lapped up her blood. Bella moaned and whimpered, "Alice." her voice came out strained and high pitched. "Alice..."

She withdrew from Bella's neck, and slid her icy hands down her arm, licking her tongue swiftly over Bella's wrist and tearing the soft flesh, drinking in more of Bella's sweet blood.

"Alice." Bella's voice was more urgent, panicked; the heat was spreading through her neck and wrist now. "It burns... Alice..." Bella whimpered.

But the vampiress would not come to....

******

The door to Alice's room flew open, bashing against the wall. "Alice!" Edward roared, yanking his sister off the whimpering Bella.

Alice flew against the wall, her head hitting it with a loud crack. She fell to the floor, slowly getting her bearings and realizing what she had just done...

Edward stood over Bella, frantically sucking the venom back out of her system.

Alice stood, eyes widening in alarm. "Oh god." She muttered, "Oh god." She took a step towards Bella, wanting to do whatever she could to help.

Edward growled protectively, "Don't you think you've done enough?"

"I... asked.... her... to," Bella weakly protested, placing her hand on Edward's arm. "S'not... her fault..."

Alice gawked at what she had done, she hadn't planned to let herself get so far gone... so out of control... so full of bloodlust.

Bella lay, half-conscious, in Edward's arms as he carried her out of Alice's room, growling under his breath all the while. The last thing Bella heard before losing consciousness was Alice's aching apology.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Alice said, anguished, sinking to the floor and letting out a cry of utter agony.

******

******Bella **awoke the next morning in Edward's empty room. She crept quietly to Alice's room, pushing the door open slowly. Alice was lying on her bed, still as a statue; her face was smooth as marble, betraying not a hint of emotion. Bella crawled into bed with her, cautiously placing her palm on Alice's cheek.

"Alice?" She asked softly.

The vampiress shook her head. "Sorry..." She said softly, her voice was filled with distress and her honey-eyes were tortured, anguished.

Bella stared at her with warm, worried eyes. "It's alright. I'm fine." Leaning forward to touch her lips to Alice's.

The vampiress moved away. "...don't..." she muttered.

"Alice..." Bella entreated her brown eyes caring.

"I should've never," Alice shook her head. "I should've never fed on you."

For some reason, those words sent a chill down Bella's spine. "I'm perfectly fine."

Alice's icy fingers slowly reached out, tracing the cool scar on Bella's neck, the one she had made. She grimaced. "perfectly fine..."

Bella gasped, her skin tender under Alice's touch, her fingers actually feeling warm against her scar. "You didn't mean to... it was... a mistake."

"A mistake that could've been deadly." Alice fluidly removed her hand, and turned away from Bella. She felt Bella come behind her and wrap warm her arms around her, the warmth and the scent of the human reaching out to her. She sighed, her small frame shuddering with disgust at herself, reveling in Bella's company and allowing herself at least that one small comfort.

******

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short. I tried to get it out as quickly as possible and still write it well. The next chapter probably won't be posted til sunday, alas. There's a confrontation between alice and edward and bella to come....**

**thats all i'll leave you with.**

***insert evil witch-like cackle***

**happy halloween all.**

**please R&R : )**


	5. Precipice

**I love the conjectures about what's going to happen next : )**

**And now the next installment. Let's see what's really going to happen. Maybe Alice can foresee it for us....**

**3 to all you lovely reviewers. **

**Twilight's not mine, but sometimes I wish it was, only so I could force Alice and Bella together ; )**

******

**Bella **awoke to an empty bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow instead of her significant other. She slid out of bed and glanced around, of course the room was completely empty. She walked as quietly as she could down the hall, feeling like any noise she made would bring a curious Cullen rushing over to her at any moment. The upstairs was empty and quiet as a graveyard.

Trying not to trip, she made her way downstairs and followed the heated voices she heard coming from the kitchen.

"It's not as if we can trust her not to-"

"Edward, be reasonable, of course we can trust Alice."

Bella rounded the corner to see Carlisle and Edward smiling tentatively at her.

"Ah, Bella." Carlisle stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. As always, he was calm in a tense situation.

Edward was clearly irritated; his eyes were tinged with black.

Bella met Carlisle's golden eyes. "Where's Alice?"

Edward growled, a low threatening sound.

"She's out hunting with Esme and Rosalie." Carlisle replied.

"Oh..."Bella muttered.

"Bella, I think we should sit and talk." Carlisle suggested, leading her to the dining room table.

A tense moment passed between Carlisle and Edward, obviously communicating mentally. Edward left, clearly not wanting to be part of this conversation.

"He's upset with me..." Bella said softly, it wasn't a question.

"His temper has just been getting the best of him lately." Carlisle explained. The head of the Cullen family paused, trying to keep a strained look off of his face; it hadn't been as if this relationship between Alice and Bella had been easy on his family. Mostly, it had affected Edward, and now it certainly affected Edward the most, he knew he had to explain the ramifications to Bella, for if he didn't he wasn't sure who else would.

Bella sat, glancing out the window every few seconds, foolishly hoping to catch a glimpse of Alice.

Carlisle waited patiently for Bella to begin paying attention. "Alice is going to feel remorse for some time about what she has done."

Bella looked over at the good doctor. "But I asked her to.... it wasn't only Alice's fault."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that she solely blames herself. Edward blames her as well, you see." He waited, watching Bella mull things over. "Edward and Alice will need to talk things through. It's a hurdle that they will eventually get over. Until then the house might be a bit tense for all of us." He explained.

Bella blushed, feeling guilty. "Oh. I-I can go." She suggested, suddenly realizing Alice had driven her there so she had no way to get home.

"You can stay until Alice returns." Carlisle stated.

Bella nodded and headed back up to Alice's room to wait patiently for the vampiress's return.

******

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice returned, and joined the rest of the family in the kitchen.

Edward glared at Alice. She ignored him completely. The whole family stood on edge, waiting for someone to be the first to speak.

"Well Alice, what are you going to do?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not certain yet."

"If you were going to bite her you should've just let her become one of us." Jasper stated, feeling the tension radiating off of his ex-lover.

Alice's expression became torn. Edward scoffed. And the family waited.

"Obviously nothings going to get solved while the human is in the house." Rosalie said, clearly annoyed.

"Rose," Emmett elbowed her.

"No, she's right Emmett. I'm going to take Bella home and then we can discuss this." Alice said.

Carlisle nodded. "That seems the best course of action."

******

**Alice **tread lightly upstairs, reaching her room to find Bella curled up on her bed. She fluidly brushed aside the human's hair and swiftly kissed her on the cheek.

Bella startled at the cold lips against her skin, and sat up suddenly.

Alice took Bella by the hand and led her downstairs to the Porsche, closing the passengers' side door for her and speeding down the slick road towards Bella's home.

Bella stared out the window, waiting for Alice to say something, anything. But it didn't happen, the drive continued in complete silence and they pulled into the driveway far too soon. She knew she should say something, but nothing came to mind. A feeling of dread sank Bella's quickly beating heart.

Alice smiled at Bella bitter sweetly, and leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon?" Bella asked, her voice cracking as she asked the question.

Alice's smile was false, her eyes strangely bright. "Soon." She echoed back, a bit too cheerfully for Bella's liking. She walked to the front door, and the Porsche was gone before she could turn to look.

******

**That evening....**

Bella's left her window open, hoping Alice had sorted everything out with Edward and hoping that soon had meant 'tonight'. Ignoring the light rain that fell, she curled under her quilt, waiting for sleep or Alice, whichever came first. She spun the bracelet around and around on her wrist, the repetitive motion eventually lulling her to sleep.

******

The sun shone in her eyes as Bella awoke for school the next morning. The window had been shut sometime in the middle of the night. Instinctively, Bella glanced around her room for the vampiress, but came up short. She noticed a note on her desk, and reached for it, it was written in a small scrawl.

_Bella,_

_Your hold is permanent and unbreakable. Never doubt that._

_- Alice_

Bella knew she had read that somewhere before, then she remembered, reaching down to read the inscription on her bracelet, but it was gone. Suddenly, Bella felt dizzy like she was standing on the edge of a precipice somewhere much too high. And she knew then that Alice was gone, and she didn't know when or if she was coming back.

******

**This chapter had a mind of its own. Not sure this is where i originally intended it to go. But don't fret, there will be Alice in the next chapter just not perhaps where you would like her to be.....**

**R&R please.**


	6. Two Escapes

**And now: ... the separation**

**Thanks to all you lovely reviewers, you make writing worth it : )**

**Twilight not mine, and who could blame me for that? I'd butcher it obviously.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Bella's timeline and Alice's are separate; try not to let it confuse you!**

******

**Alice:**

The Porsche's engine revved, overtaking long stretches of road as it flew down the long and winding tree-lined paths. It would be hours more until she reached the Denali Clan, she probably wouldn't arrive until the early hours of the morning. That didn't matter. She had a destination and a purpose, so she was going. Her foot pressed down on the accelerator, taking the car to a new speed and releasing her stress. She forced herself to focus on the moment at hand, not wanting to catch glimpses of an uncertain future.

******

**Bella: **

**Day 1- **

She went to school and saw every Cullen, aside from Alice, sitting at the lunch table. Edward glanced over. She waved halfheartedly; he did not wave back.

When Bella got home, she tried to convince herself that everything was fine. She did her homework, and cooked, and cleaned. That night, she left her window open in hopes that one day's time was 'soon'.

**Day 2-**

Bella assumed that perhaps after what had happened, Alice just needed a little space. She considered it, and focused all of her energy into school, but without the Cullens, Bella didn't have much else to focus on. She re-read Alice's note for the hundredth time in three days, hoping there might be some clue, some subliminal message that she just wasn't quite grasping. That night she left her window open again.

**Day 3- **

Charlie asked Bella why Alice hadn't been coming around. The best answer she could come up with was 'I don't know'. She was hoping that three days was considered 'soon', and left her window open again, despite the cold she was beginning to catch.

**Day 4- **

She decided that 'soon' to her and her immortal girlfriend weren't the same concept. The note was falling apart from over-reading, but she kept it in her pocket regardless. She began questioning, blaming herself for telling Alice to bite her, the guilt overwhelming her and causing her to doubt herself. That night, Bella did not keep her window open. It was the first night Bella shed tears over Alice Cullen.

**And the days kept passing... **

******

**Alice:**

She knocked on the door and waited patiently. Tanya answered, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, "Come in." She beckoned. Alice followed, carrying two small luggage bags.

Tanya gestured to the foot of the stairs, where Alice set her things down, and then walked into their vast sitting room. She gestured for Alice to make herself comfortable. "Well, this is a surprise."

Alice nodded. "I called, although I am sorry, it was a... last minute decision."

Tanya let out a soft laugh. "Yes, and yet, you were short with your reasons for coming on the phone. I suppose you are escaping some problem? For you, dear Alice, how can any decision be last minute? Unless, you perceived some danger for us?"

Alice shook her head. "No, there's no danger. I'm just... stopping by for a visit."

Tanya quirked her brow and it seemed overly theatrical to Alice. "Without Jasper? We do so enjoy his company as well. Why didn't the rest of your family join? At least one other member could accompany you on your journey, could they not?"

Alice knew Tanya was probing; she would have to come clean eventually. She couldn't expect to stay and not tell at least one of them why she was there, after all.

Alice avoided Tanya's questioning eyes as she spoke, "Do you remember my brother mentioning Bella Swan?"

******

**Tanya:**

She waited patiently as the slight vampire explained everything that her life had been for the past few months, and her slip up with the human girl with whom she had fallen in love. Tanya listened, trying her best not to judge as the future-seeing vampire explained her woes, and yet, she determined that some reasoning needed to be put into the pixie-like vampiress's mind. Although she accepted all of the Cullens, her loyalties lay mostly with Edward, then Carlisle out of respect of course, and then perhaps Edward's closest sister Alice. She frowned when Alice mentioned the family feuding between her and Edward, but realized that this wasn't the time. The vampiress didn't need her disapproval, no. What she needed was some cunning advice.

******

**Alice:**

She paused once her story was complete and waited patiently for Tanya's reaction.

The strawberry-blonde vampiress let out a quiet laugh. "You and Edward are not so unalike. All of this inner turmoil over a human girl." An ironic smile tugged at the corners of the vampiress's lips. "And the same human girl at that."

Alice watched as Tanya paused to collect her words.

"Alice," Tanya began. "I know we are not the closest of friends, but let me give you a bit of advice." A perceptible shift had occurred in the tone of their conversation. "After being around, and in and out of relationships so long, let me tell you this- the more you love someone, the less anything makes sense." She stood to leave, but not without departing a bit more of her wisdom on the slight vampire. "Feel free to stay here for as long as you think you need to... escape." A sly smile played on Tanya's lips; she brushed her hand lightly over the vampiress's shoulder and left Alice to her thoughts. Alice sat, bewildered by all that Tanya had said, and what it meant.

******

**Bella** had lost count on how many days it had been since she hadn't had contact with Alice. Well, that wasn't true exactly but she was trying not to keep track. But this morning, the calendar on the wall told her it had been exactly ten days. _Ten days. _She sighed, not liking the sound of that one bit. She had driven half-way to the Cullens and then half-way back, about three times before deciding it was best not to intrude, even though she half wanted to burst in there and demand to know where Alice was. She just couldn't do it; she had already caused enough trouble for one lifetime in the Cullen home, first with Edward and now with Alice. She sighed, driving aimlessly on the slick Forks' roads probably wasn't the best idea, but right now she just wanted to drive until she ran out of gas, which was likely to happen very soon.

No matter how hard she tried, she knew that some part of her hoped to catch a glimpse of Alice's bright yellow Porsche on the road, to see her speeding by, and hope that by some ridiculous miracle her car would stop, and she would get out, graceful as ever, throw open the door to Bella's truck, give her a hug and tell her that everything was okay.

The car swerved and Bella startled; she really had to stop fantasizing and pay attention to the road. She sighed, _'What's the worst that can happen?'_ Bella flinched. That was definitely the wrong question to ask. Her breathing was shallow and erratic. _'Okay'_, she thought to herself, _'What's the worst I can live through?'_ But she didn't much like that question either.

She slammed the truck to a stop, something on the drive had caught her eye, something shining in all this gloomy rain, and her sleep-deprived, delusional brain initially hummed with thoughts of _'Alice'_. She parked her truck over on the side of the road and trudged through the dirt and rain to see that the shiny objects were perfectly built dirt bikes. Bella sighed, determined that she must have been going crazy. Either that, or she had already lost her mind. She ran her hand over the drenched handlebars of one of the black shiny bikes, not knowing why they meant anything to her at all. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around, "Alice?" She asked instinctively, her heart fluttering.

A dark-haired boy of no more than maybe fifteen gave her a look like she was completely insane. "Uh, no. I own these bikes, I just noticed that you seemed interested."

Bella flustered, blushing. "Oh, no. I'm sorry I-I wasn't. I just wanted to see what they were." She muttered lamely. _'He has good reason to think I'm crazy. I'm acting like a lunatic.' _

He ignored whatever strange nonsense Bella was stuttering. She seemed like good people to him and it didn't hurt that she was kind of cute. "Well see, these bikes are for sale. My brother and I just moved here and we're tryin' to get rid of 'um."

"How much?" Bella asked; she must've lost her mind. The queen of all klutzes was going to buy a dirt bike. Was she insane?

The boy pondered a good price; she was kinda cute so he cut the price in half. "Forty bucks." he said, they were in perfect condition after all.

Bella nodded and instantly shelled out the cash. "I'll take one."

**

The boy helped Bella load the bike into her truck.

"Thanks." She smiled, hoping it looked genuine to him.

"No problem," he smiled back, infatuated, trying to work up the courage to ask for her number. "My brother will be happy to get rid of one. We moved here from California, and it's just too dangerous to ride the bikes up here." He laughed nervously.

Bella headed for her truck and he held open the door for her.

"Hey, do you think I could-" but the roar of the truck's engine cut him off, and Bella pulled away before he could finish.

She sped home, with not even the slightest idea of what she was doing. But since the first day that Alice had been M.I.A this seemed... right. Bella had finally found something as dangerous as dating a vampire to occupy her free time. The truck sped down the road, with the dangerous idea bouncing along for the ride in her truck-bed.

******

**Whew! That chapter took a lot out of me. Hopefully it was not confusing for you. With the time lines and whatnot. I tried to make the days passing sort of like the months in the real new moon. If that makes any sense.**

**I also tried to make sure the pov's were definite.**

**Bella's thoughts were in italics. **

**It was nice to have a bit of a creative license with the scene between Tanya and Alice.**

**I feel like this is how new moon would be, without Jake and if Bella and Alice were together. Which sounds like a good re-write to me. Don't you agree?**

**I realize the bikes were a bit too conveniently placed, but hey I can't make everything perfect im not Stephenie Meyer. **

**sorry for this looong note. next chapter in a few days hopefully. **

**please R&R. rant and complain if you must.**

**: )**


	7. Bad musical interludes

**Once again hey all,**

**I do believe this sequel is going to be a mite bit longer than its predecessor. Good for us all? **

**Bella/Alice not mine, aw well shoot. **

**Rated T+ for lust. **

**Ookay enough with this authoress's ramblings.**

**On with the story!**

******

She felt cool breath on her neck. "I've missed you." A soft musical voice whispered in her ear. Her heart sped up, "I've missed you too. Why did you have to go?" She felt cold hands slide down her arms and entwine their fingers together. "Shh," a cold finger was pressed to her lips. She trembled as she felt a light weight on top of her. "Oh, I've missed your warmth." Cold kisses trailed down her burning throat, she wanted to say something, anything, but was lost in the sheer wanting that was overwhelming her.

"Alice..." Her plea came out a pitiful whine, her lips searching for her lover's. "Shh, Bella dear." Cold lips whispered against her ear. The weight was lifted off her. "Alice?" Bella asked, frantic now, "Alice?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she flew up in bed, searching through the darkness. She waited for a second, hoping. But the hope was soon dashed. She sank back against her pillow, tears stinging her eyes, and cursed her dreams.

**

**Alice: **

For weeks she had been walking around the Denali house like a zombie, starving herself until the brink, 'til she absolutely had to hunt. Tanya and Kate had ignored it mainly, giving her space.

Esme had called to make sure she was fairing alright. She pleaded with Alice to come home; it had been long enough for her to be away. Her family was worried about her, of course. That, she supposed, was unavoidable.

And as much as she tried she couldn't keep the visions away. She saw every small decision Bella made. It was eating at her, enough that she had almost gotten in the Porsche and driven back. Almost.

But small things took her mind off the visions, shopping, girl-talk, and hunting, that's all she focused on now.

******

_Bella had finally found something as dangerous as dating a vampire to occupy her free time. _

******

**Bella:**

She walked outside into the light, misting rain. Charlie had just left for work. _Thank god for Saturday._ She pulled the dirt bike out of its hiding spot. After a dream like that, she needed a good distraction.

She had practicing for weeks. Three weeks. She gripped the handlebars, and kicked the bike started. The rumble of the engine always gave her a thrill; it was almost like her heart was beating again- almost, but not quite. She made sure not to ride in heavy rain to avoid further injury, but surprisingly she had gotten pretty good. Her arms and legs showed the scars of her practice. But as the bike sped down the strip of road, Bella felt free.

******

**Alice:**

She went completely still, her black eyes glazing over. She winced and came to a second later.

Tanya paused, watching the slight vampire shudder and grimace. "Another vision?"

Alice nodded. "Motorcycle riding again."

Tanya raised her brow. "And this worries you?"

"She's quite a danger magnet, clumsy." Alice muttered, not really wanting to talk about Bella.

Tanya caught the vampiress's reluctance. "You need to hunt. Let's go catch lunch."

******

**Tanya: **

Standing slowly, she licked the blood off her lips. Turning to watch the small vampiress catch her prey. It was oddly thrilling, watching someone so tiny have such killing strength. She chuckled, amused and enthralled with the enigma that was Alice Cullen.

The slight vampire straightened, her eyes filling honey-gold, not a drop spilt. "Something amusing?"

Tanya couldn't help the smug smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Yes, actually. You." Tanya sauntered over to Alice, some awful ideas running through her mind. The slight vampiress had cautious golden eyes. "When you're not moping about that human, you're quite interesting. The intensity you put into the hunt," Tanya lowered her voice, "It's quite alluring."

"I think you should stick to hitting on my brother." Alice growled.

Tanya laughed. "Perhaps."

Alice turned to leave, but Tanya caught her wrist. "There are some people who are hard to discourage. Like that human girl of yours, I would think."

"Bella." Alice growled, annoyed with Tanya, the hunt had taken her mind off things, and now they came crashing back down on her. "The girl has a name, it's Bella."

Tanya's laughter echoed through the wilderness. "Yes. Isabella. Well, she doesn't know what she's missing."

Alice glared. "I'm not easily seduced."

Tanya pouted theatrically. "Not even in your vulnerable state? Pity."

"Some people aren't easily discouraged." Alice threw Tanya's words back at her.

"Well then, if you are so in love with the hu- er Isabella, then why are you still here?" Tanya smiled smugly.

Alice growled, "It's complicated."

"Obviously."

She felt like hitting that smug smile right off of Tanya's face. She knew the vampire was just trying to stir up emotions so she would stop moping, or so she thought. But this was just annoying.

"Your methods are crude, Tanya." Alice glared.

Tanya dashed off, trying to start a chase. "Of course," Her laughter echoed through the trees. "Of course."

******

**Days Later....**

******

**Bella:**

The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Maybe she needed to get her hearing checked. She ran downstairs and picked it up.

"Hello, Swan residence."

"Hello Bella, how are you?" A musical inhuman voice asked on the other line.

"Uh uh uhm..." She stuttered for words. "Edward?"

"Yes?" His voice was silken and calm.

Her first thought was to ask about Alice, but she wanted to keep him on the phone. "You aren't uhm mad anymore?"

He laughed lightly. "I've gotten past it. It's bad to hold onto your anger, I've been told."

"Uh, yeah." Bella replied lamely. "Is uh, is there a reason for this call?"

Edward hesitated. "Just checking up. We are friends after all. Isn't that alright?"

"Yes, uh yeah." Bella mumbled. "Is uhm, is she home?" Bella asked quickly, immediately feeling guilty for asking.

"No." Edward sighed. "And Esme is getting quite worried."

"Oh." Any hope Bella had was dashed.

"We are all worried." Edward said.

"Me too." Bella mumbled, feeling a blush heat her cheeks.

"I shall talk to you if I hear anything." Edward said thoughtfully.

"I'd like that." Bella said.

The other line clicked off. Well, that was unexpected. Bella sighed. Why hadn't Alice even contacted the rest of her family? She shook her head, her mind swimming with irrational thoughts. So much for keeping Alice out of her mind.

A crack of thunder rumbled and the rain began to pour down. Bella paced, she wanted to ride to get Alice out of her mind. But the rain.... She grabbed a sweatshirt. Maybe the rain wouldn't matter.

******

**Alice: **

Tanya swept into the room. "Listen, I am sorry for before."

Alice waited, an apology alone wasn't enough, she needed an explanation.

"All in good fun, you see, Kate and I had bet." Tanya began to explain.

Alice stilled, like a statue and then gasped, "Bella!" she exclaimed in panic.

"What?" Tanya asked, swiftly following Alice out of the room.

"I have to go." Alice grabbed the Porsche keys, and headed out the door without a second thought.

******

The details of the vision ran through her mind, Bella wiping out on her dirt bike, rolling off the road, into a ravine... She shook her head. Flipping open her small silver cell phone she dialed Edward.

"Hello?"

"Edward, Bella is going to do something stupid. If I don't make it there in time...." Alice winced.

"Where, Alice?" He asked, tense.

She shook her head. "I don't know exactly. Get in your car, and bring Jasper or Emmett with you."

"Yes." Edward agreed and hung up.

Alice dropped her phone, pressing down on the accelerator, the Porsche traveling at top speeds.

******

**Bella: **

Rain pelted her face, mixing in with the salty tears that slid down her cheeks. Her sweatshirt was soaked through, and her hair was drenched. But she was fixated, focused on the road. The bike revved down the rain-slicked road, Bella gripped the handlebars tighter. She passed a familiar clearing, her meadow with Edward, but her mind reviled at that thought. Her heart ached. '_Alice'. _

Suddenly there was a sharp curve ahead, Bella snapped out of her daydream, frantically turning the bike, the tires slipped, she wasn't going to make it.... '_Holy crow. Stupid, stupid.' _

The bike skidded off the road, down over fallen trees, the rough ride jarring Bella, she flew off the bike, hitting her head, the bike stopped, but Bella rolled, the squishy earth clinging to her sweatshirt, and landed with a splash into a wet ravine.

**

**Alice:**

She saw it, the crash, and held back a small scream. She never thought she'd hear herself whimper, but there it was. "Bella."

Alice saw her brother's car, and slammed the Porsche to a stop. She ran over to Edward and Jasper. "Where is she?"

"We don't know," Edward explained.

"Her scent, can't you track it?" Alice glanced around trying to see if the setting was close to her vision, but everything looked the same, all wet green vegetation, trees upon trees.

"We haven't caught it at all." Jasper said, trying to calm the atmosphere.

"How long have you been looking?" Alice asked, her eyes still searching.

"Twenty minutes at the most." Edward replied.

Alice paced, "I can't see. She's not conscious."

Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders. "Alice, calm down. Where do you think she would be?"

She shook her head, "I don't, I don't know!" She tugged at her hair, nearing panic.

Edward stepped forward. "I think I might."

**

**Bella:**

She was uncomfortable, soaked and cold. She couldn't move, or so she thought. _'My head is pounding.'_ She brought a hand to her head, and pulled it away. _'Great. Blood.' _Her left arm was searing with pain. She rolled to her side slowly, trying to get a look at her blurred surroundings.

Suddenly, cold icy hands gripped her. "Bella, Bella, it's okay." A light, musical voice said.

Her heart fluttered, she must've been dreaming or unconscious again.

The thin, strong arms lifted her up. "You're going to be okay. Edward, Jazz, I've got her!" She called.

Bella glanced up, hoping this wasn't just another dream. "Alice?"

Worried golden eyes met hers. "I'm right here. Bella, what were you thinking?"

"Trying to forget about you..." She mumbled, looking away from those golden eyes, and drifting back out of consciousness.

***

**OKay, not sure if i liked that chapter so much.**

**What do you think?**

**R&R please!**


	8. Fix it up

**Thanks for the reviews**

**alice and bella not mine**

**and now some more... **

******

**Alice:**

Alice lay Bella on the couch, "Carlisle!"

The good doctor came rushing over with his medical bag, kneeling down to get a good look at Bella's injuries. "This will need stitches." He studied the gash on her head. "Edward, get me something to clean it with."

Edward nodded, and left quickly to go get it.

Carlisle studied the rest of Bella. There were minor scrapes and abrasions. Mainly he was worried about her left arm, it lay at an awkward angle and appeared broken.

Edward returned, handing Carlisle a sterile cloth. "She'll be fine."

Carlisle nodded. "Her left arm is broken. You can go Edward." He noticed his son's attention to the blood seeping from the gash on her head. Edward left reluctantly. Alice stayed, determined not to be bothered by the blood.

She watched Carlisle work, cleaning the gash on Bella's forehead, and stitching it up. Once the blood was gone, staying was easier, but watching it wasn't. He cleaned up the minor abrasions, and then took a look at her arm, wrapping it very carefully. He stood, sighing. "I think she might be more comfortable in your bed."

Alice nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled at his daughter. "Of course."

Alice winced, feeling nothing but complete guilt at the shattered state of Bella.

She picked her up carefully and walked her upstairs to the bedroom.

**

**Bella:**

She stirred, shivering and trying to pull the cover tighter around her. Groggily, she recalled what happened, it had been raining, pouring, there had been a sharp turn, the bike had skidded, she had lost control...

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella?" Alice's worried voice reached her ears; she found herself wrapped tightly in the vampiress's cold arms, snuggling against her instinctively. Alice's arms loosened.

"How long have I been asleep?" Bella asked quietly.

"About six hours. It's the middle of the night." Alice replied.

"You've been watching me sleep the whole time." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I was worried." Alice said sincerely, watching Bella's eyes fill with some emotion she couldn't name.

"Why?" Bella scoffed. "You left, I assume this caring is only temporarily."

Alice flinched, she expected Bella to be mad, but hadn't really prepared herself for harsh words. "Bella..." Alice entreated; she reached for a glass of water and some pills.

Bella removed herself from Alice's arms, glancing at her.

"Aspirin, for your head. Carlisle suggested it." Alice said.

Bella grabbed the water and pills. "Thanks." She glanced down at her arm suddenly, and ran her fingers across the gash on her forehead.

"Six stitches." Alice winced, "And the arm is broken."

Bella sighed. "So much for my dirt biking career." She broke into a bitter smile.

Alice stood to go.

"Leaving already, huh?" Bella asked, glaring not quite into Alice's eyes.

Alice nodded. "You need some space. I understand. You're upset."

Bella shook her head. "You don't understand at all, do you?" She caught Alice's hurt-filled honey eyes.

**

**Alice:**

Alice waited, curiously watching the emotions flit across Bella's face. "I don't want you to feel guilty. For any of it. I want you to forgive yourself."

Alice shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"But it is!" Bella exclaimed, trying to drag herself out of bed. She shifted closer to Alice. "I love you, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Alice startled, if tears could sting her eyes, they would. Her shoulders shook. Her heart filled with guilt, regret, and anguish. She leaned forward, staring into Bella's fiercely stubborn eyes. She rested her hand on Bella's cheek lightly, drawing her finger lightly across Bella's warm lips. "I don't trust myself to be… enough. To deserve you." Warm brown eyes met hers, staring into her vampiric soul, she looked away quickly.

A warm hand tugged her sleeve. "Please, sit down."

Alice complied, letting Bella snuggle against her.

"I'm not letting you leave." Bella breathed, taking Alice's hand and entwining their fingers.

The vampiress sighed, wrapping her arms around Bella, drinking in her warmth. Her icy lips brushed against Bella's forehead lightly. But as much as she wanted to, she said nothing.

******

_'i'm screaming i love you so... my thoughts you can't decode.'_

******

**Short chapter, but i can't have them make up so quickly....**

**hehe. im awful.**

**how long will Alice brood?**

**huh. thats a thinker.**

**R&R please and thank-you : )**


	9. proposal!

**okay! more for you.... this may be the last chapter.... dun dun dun**

**but! im working on some alice one shots. check my first one out please **

**its called "i dont want to love bella swan"**

**(ive made a fanvideo too on youtube. called bellice- new moon lol ive been busy in the alice/bella fandom) check it out if you feel the need. **

**sorry... i feel like an infomercial lol**

**okay, onto the (perhaps) last installment of SS**

**thanks to all you lovely loyal reviewers. i couldntve made it this far without you!**

**this chapter rated M+ **

**enjoy : )**

******

**Bella: **

Cold lips brushed across her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, teeth nipping ever so lightly at her ear. She squirmed in Alice's arms. Now would be a very bad time to have one of those dreams. But the icy lips were persistent, leaving a burning blush in their wake as they trailed across her cheekbone, her collarbone.

Through the fabric of her jeans, she felt a cold hand slide up the inseam along her thigh, the other cold hand slid down over her curves, resting on her hip.

Bella opened her eyes slowly, "I'm not dreaming?" She asked softly, but Alice didn't answer, instead pressing her icy lips against Bella's forcefully.

She thought about pushing Alice away, not that she really could. She considered moving out of Alice's arms, but her grasp was too tight, and after all, Bella didn't really want to move; she wanted this. Their mouths moved together, judging the give and yield as their lips meshed. Alice moved over her, hovering very lightly.

She felt icy lips trail just around the stitches on her head, and gasped at the wonderful sensation of ice against her burning skin. Alice rubbed against her lightly, her lips touching any inch of exposed skin, her hands roaming all over Bella's body, settling on her breast and squeezing gently.

Bella moaned, suddenly turned on like the flip of a switch. She wanted to talk about things, but all thoughts left her mind the second Alice had started touching her. She felt the icy hand slide up the inseam of her jeans again, but it didn't stop there, and Bella gasped, moaning as Alice's hand slid between her legs, and began moving back and forth in a steady rhythm. Icy lips caught hers, to silence another moan as Bella rocked against Alice's hand, hips moving to the vampiress's rhythm.

******

**Alice: **

She slid Bella's shirt up, pressing her lips against Bella's burning skin. She was so warm everywhere. Her icy lips made a path up Bella's stomach, stopping just under Bella's breast, and then dragged torturously slow over her collarbone, nipping and kissing the top of her breast.

Bella's breath came out shallow, "Alice..." she whined quietly.

"Mine." Alice's growled softly, leaving her mark on Bella's breast. She let her brooding thoughts go, concentrating on the carnal pleasures of being in bed with Bella Swan.

******

**Bella:**

Her breath came out ragged, heavy. She squirmed as Alice undressed her, careful of her arm and her cuts and bruises. Alice slid her icy hands over her injuries, feeling like a wonderful ice pack. Bella bit down on her lip to suppress another moan, as Alice traced circles on her inner thigh. The vampiress's cold touch felt absolutely wonderful.

*******

**Alice:**

Her mind wasn't being rational. It wasn't there at all actually. She wanted to show Bella how much she loved her. Not tell her. She took in the sight of Bella completely undressed and shivered visibly with wanton anticipation. Careful not to be too rough, she trailed her lips down Bella's bare form, nipping and licking at places here or there, her collarbone, her breasts, her hip. Bella arched underneath her as she trailed kisses all across her stomach and waistline. She toyed with Bella's underwear, snapping the waistband lightly; she pressed her lips to Bella's. "You're beautiful." She murmured in Bella's ear, before nipping and sucking on it lightly. Bella gasped, her breathing erratic. Her heart beating so fast it was flying, humming even. Alice's couldn't keep a playful smirk from her face as she slid two cold fingers underneath Bella's undergarment, and began to tease her mercilessly.

*******

**Bella:**

She gasped, scarcely able to catch her breath, let alone think or speak. Her hips moved of their own accord, and she gasped and moaned as Alice's cold fingers teased her warm, wet flesh. Her hips jumped off the mattress, and her left arm throbbed as she gripped the sheets.

"Please Alice..." she whimpered. And she hardly had any idea what she was begging for; she just needed some relief; she wanted to feel satisfied and Alice held that key. She begged again, barely aware of the pleas falling from her lips.

"Please Alice Please...." And she moaned into Alice's mouth as her pleading was answered.

*******

**Alice:**

She fell back against the sheets next to Bella, watching carefully as Bella caught her breath.

"Wow," Bella breathed. "Just... wow."

Alice listened to Bella's heartbeat slowing, she reached for the comforter and tucked Bella in so she wouldn't freeze. Wrapping her arms around Bella and the blanket. She kissed Bella's cheek and forehead. Not wanting to stop touching her.

"I love you." Her icy breath blew across Bella's flushed and heated cheeks.

"I-I can tell." Bella turned herself around, so Alice was face to face with her. "Where did that come from?" Her brown eyes were curious.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you." Alice sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking. I just wanted you, Bella. Not your blood, just you."

A warm hand rested on her cheek, and she couldn't help the small content sound that rumbled in her chest, almost like a purr. Her golden eyes searched the depths of those warm, caring brown eyes that were filled with such adoration. She had never seen that kind of devotion before; it humbled her, staggered her sure feelings and made her love swell tenfold.

"You don't have to apologize." Bella's warm lips kissed her cheek. Bella was trying to assure her. Trying to calm her, as Alice always had done. It was strange, their roles flipped like this, because although Alice had her arms wrapped protectively around Bella, it was Alice who felt like she was being taken care of.

Alice searched for her words carefully, trying to release herself from the thrall that Bella's love had over her now. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Bella shook her head. "You won't. I know you wont. I'm here, I trust you." Bella ran a warm finger over Alice's lips. "I want you, always."

Alice shook her head. "I'm no good for you."

*******

**Bella:**

She watched Alice's eyes fill with doubt. She had no idea where all this forgiveness had come from, but Bella knew that she wanted Alice in her life forever. She wanted this more than anything. She knew that she could take care of Alice just as well as Alice had cared for her in the past; she wanted to expel all doubts in the vampiress's mind. "I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent." She said. "After all, I may not be around forever, but you have eternity."

She watched as Alice's lips formed into a grin. "Oh? You really want a monster like me forever?"

She nodded. "Yes. Forever."

Alice smiled, "You're silly."

Bella stared stubbornly at the vampiress, not wanting to dismiss this so easily. "If I'm silly then you're dangerously unbalanced."

Alice mimicked looking hurt, her golden eyes filed with mischief. "Unbalanced am I? At least I'm not always tripping." Alice tenderly ran her fingers over Bella's stitches. "I am sorry I didn't make it in time."

"It's okay," Bella said sincerely. "You're here now.

Alice smiled, her eyes full of caring. "You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world."

Bella's heart began to race, thrilling at the sheer fact that Alice had said always. "Always?" She asked, just to be sure.

Alice nodded, her smile brighter than it had been in weeks. "Yes. I promise. Always. Forever, if you like."

Bella nodded. "I want you forever, Alice." She pressed her lips against her lover's icy cold ones.

Alice pulled back, some doubt flashing before her eyes, or so Bella thought...

******

**Alice:**

A vision gripped her just as Bella's lips connected with hers. Had Bella truly made that decision? Alice had been thinking of the idea, pondering solutions to the problems in their relationship while she was in Denali. And that had certainly been one of the solutions to cross her mind, but Bella? It seemed almost too perfect now.

She snapped out of her vision, catching Bella's curious gaze. "Bella?" her own voice was too quiet for her liking.

"Yes?" Bella waited. Alice knew that she had no inkling of this coming, but her vision.... She knew they were subjective, and yet...

Alice took a deep, unnecessary breath, softly asking her question. "Bella, will you marry me?"

*******

**MUwahaha. Had no idea it was going there. What do you think?**

**Plausible or no?**

**Guess we'll just have to find out.**

**One chapter to go... if things run smoothly.**

**well worth the wait for that chap?**

**please R&R.**

**: )**


	10. Relationship Regression

**I really really love all you reviewers. in an "i-appreciate-you-very-much" way**

**lol**

**And since there is so much plot potential. (as I've been told)**

**more for you 3**

**Alice and Bella are Not mine. **

******

**Alice: **

Bella balked, her mouth hanging open. "A-are you serious?"

Alice nodded. "I saw your wedding. You, in a beautiful wedding dress, but I couldn't see who you were getting married to.... and I just had to know... if it was me..." Alice voice came out a barely audible whisper. After all, she had put Bella through a lot recently, and she didn't want to scare her off because of a proposal.

She didn't want to be like her brother- foolish, archaic. But over her many sleepless nights, she knew that this would torment her, replaying the vision over again in her mind, like a moving montage of photographs- Bella's wedding.

******

**Bella:**

Her mind reeled at the thought of marriage. She would've expected that from Edward. But Alice? It just- she just... hadn't seen it coming, not from a mile away.

"Alice, I...." she started, wincing. "I don't know..."

Alice's golden eyes filled with dismay. "I understand." She nodded; her composure was back in a spilt second.

Bella's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, she couldn't stand to see Alice looking so crushed. "I love you." Bella said, not knowing what else to say. She placed her hand on Alice's cold cheek. Alice smiled at her.

"I love you too." She leaned in, inhumanly quick, and placed a kiss on Bella's cheek. "You should get some rest." Alice rose from the bed. "I'll let you have some peace and quiet. "

"Thanks." Bella nodded, watching her flit out the door.

The empty room was not enough to contain all of her conflicting emotions. She lay in Alice's plush bed, shivering in the comforter. She already missed Alice's presence and didn't see how she was going to fall asleep. But soon, she began to drift, all the while feeling like a fool for turning down Alice Cullen.

******

**Edward:**

He watched his sister carefully. Far past his jealously now, he wondered how Bella was doing. Alice seemed strange; she sat on the floor, crossed legged, humming to herself, eyes shut tightly, rocking back and forth. He leaned down, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Alice?"

It took her a minute to stop. She literally froze, statuesque, and opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Yes?"

He gave her a look of concern, her mind suddenly showing him what she had been worried about. "You.... proposed to her....?" His words came out low and measured.

She was unhappy. "Yes."

"She said no?" He questioned, wondering if he was prying too much.

Alice nodded, "More or less."

Edward didn't know how to receive this news.

Alice spoke, quiet and impassive. "I saw everything Edward, it was breath-taking. But if I'm not in it, then who is? I think... I think that I just planned everything...."

Although he sensed the heartache in his sister's voice, he wondered if this meant that he had another chance...

"You're visions are always subjective to change." He said, trying to reassure her, but not feeling very brotherly at the moment; he headed to his room; there were some thoughts that needed sorting out and a record player that was calling his name.

******

**Alice:**

She felt a hand on her shoulder, too much like her own skin temperature to be Bella's. She sighed audibly. She had moved to the kitchen, staring out the window at the sheeting rain, begging for another vision, to no avail.

"What is it, Rose?" She made no effort to hide her annoyance.

"You've got to stop this brooding."

Alice turned swiftly, "Why? Is it the law?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't even try. I've got the market cornered on being the bitch in this house." Attempting to make Alice laugh. It was a no-win situation.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" Alice asked again, through gritted teeth.

Rosalie avoided eye contact. "All of this over a stupid human girl. Edward, you, Jasper. I think it's ridiculous."

Alice scoffed, turning her back on her sister. "No one asked for your opinion."

But Rosalie persisted. "I know why you're hurting..."

Alice laughed bitterly, her anguished reflection reaching Rosalie through the glass. "Is nothing private in this house?"

"No." Rosalie smirked. "I hope all this works itself out soon," Her hand brushed against Alice's shoulder in an attempt at sympathy. "For your sake."

Alice nodded, a silent thank you. She listened to Rosalie leave, glad to be alone again.

She watched the sheeting rain, and hoped it would serve as a feasible distraction from her thoughts.

******

**Bella:**

She tossed and turned, crying out in her sleep. Her voice, a pitiful whine, unknowingly uttering from her lips. "Alice..." she craved her company; her dreams were overwhelmed with loneliness.

*******

**Alice:**

"Sweetheart," Esme's footsteps came up behind her.

She sighed again, her family worried for her, sometimes a bit too much. She turned, smiling wanly. "Esme." She stepped forward to reciprocate her mother's hug.

"Sweetie, Bella's calling for you in her sleep." Esme informed her, stepping back and giving her a knowing, motherly gaze. "Don't you think you should go to her?"

Alice nodded, ashamed that she had been so wrapped up in her own mind that she didn't know she was needed. "Yes. I didn't hear her..."

Esme gave her a concerned look.

Alice flitted from the kitchen and up the stairs; she couldn't take any more of her family's sympathy.

She pushed the door to her room open slowly. Her comforter was on the floor and Bella lay shivering in her bed, tossing and turning, whining in her sleep. "Alice, Alice..."

She shook her head, picking up the cover and wrapping Bella in it snugly; then she lay down next to Bella and took her arms, holding Bella close. She pressed her icy lips to Bella's forehead. She was feverishly warm. Alice soothingly stroked Bella's hair.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here." Bella soon stopped squirming in her sleep. Alice watched _her _human sleep. Listening as Bella sighed in contentment and clung to her, "Oh Alice...." Bella nuzzled against her.

Alice sighed, placing her lips to Bella's forehead once more.... and foreseeing the regression in their relationship. She watched herself become solely the best friend again, there to comfort and advise. To secretly pine for and nothing more...

*******

**Aha, must everyone in the household give alice relationship advice?**

**who knows?**

**and Edward thinks best to music- fyi- (yes, that is random.)**

**a random but interesting appearance from Rosalie. **

**And an angsty bittersweet last few lines. Less sex more angst. Lol **

**R&R si'l vous plait. More to come. **

**why, thank-yew.**


	11. A Ring

Alice watched _her _human sleep. Listening as Bella sighed in contentment and clung to her, "Oh Alice...." Bella nuzzled against her.

Alice sighed, placing her lips to Bella's forehead once more.... and foreseeing the regression in their relationship. She watched herself become solely the best friend again, there to comfort and advise. To secretly pine for and nothing more...

**********************

**Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. Didn't know where I wanted it to go and busy with school.**

**Timeline: Two Days since the bike accident. Evening.**

**Disc- Alice, Bella, Edward, etc TWILIGHT not mine. **

***********

**Bella pov: **

Bella awoke to cold fingers slowly stroking her tangled hair. Her brown eyes searched until they locked onto Alice's.

"Hi..." Bella mumbled, watching Alice's brittle smile slide into place.

Icy lips touched her forehead lightly. "Your sleeping schedule is off. It's dinner time."

Bella groaned. "Does Charlie know where I've been for the past two days?"

Alice nodded, seeming slightly amused. "We've been having a slumber party of course."

"Oh..." Bella sighed. "I should go home." She noticed that Alice avoided her gaze. Maybe they would just pretend like the proposal never happened. Maybe if they didn't talk about it, they could get past this.

Bella stood quickly, covering up with the bed-sheet and tripping over herself; strong, slender arms caught her. Wincing as her left arm throbbed dully. She had almost forgotten about the motorcycle accident. It seemed like so long ago.

Alice eyed her, concerned. "Are you going to be alright?"

Bella nodded and righted herself. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stumbled into the bathroom that was attached to Alice's bedroom.

Dropping the sheet, she studied herself in the mirror. Bella's hair was a mess. Despite all the sleep she had gotten, there were dark circles under her eyes. She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, puling it back to get a better look at her stitches. Then she glanced at her arm, wincing as she rotated it. How was she going to explain all this to Charlie?

There was a light knock on the door. She opened it slowly. Alice shoved clothes into her hands. "Here. I snatched them from your house when you were sleeping. I think it might be wise for you to shower. "

Bella nodded, feeling lightheaded.

"And try not to faint." Alice advised. "I'll make you some dinner."

Bella grabbed a towel and ran the water; time to get herself cleaned up.

*********

**Bella walked downstairs carefully, feeling much better after her shower. **

True to her word, Alice had set up dinner. The dining room table had one place set, with some sort of noodle and chicken dish. Bella grabbed the glass of water near her plate and drank half of it. She nibbled at the chicken dish. It was pretty good considering she had no idea what it was.

*********

**Edward:**

He paced, brooding and stepped over to turn off the record player. He had decided. Yes, no matter what Alice thought of him. He would deal with that later.

*******

**Alice:**

She saw- _Bella stood, confused. She reached in her own pocket to pull out a sparkling ring. Bella blushed, and nodded yes._

She shook herself out of the vision. There were two possible futures she had foreseen now. She just wondered which Bella would decide...

********

**Bella:**

She felt an icy hand on her shoulder as she was getting up from the table. "Thanks for... Oh!" She had just assumed it was Alice.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked, his golden eyes curious.

Bella nodded. "A bit, yeah."

"Bella," His eyes turned serious in a way that didn't quite sit well with her.

She waited patiently.

"Bella, I'd like to have another chance with you." Edward stared piercingly right into her warm brown eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat. No. No. No. She shook her head. Her heart was full out protesting. But her mind was considering it, briefly.

"That's flattering Edward, especially after everything. But I just.... can't. You understand?"

He nodded, looking disappointed. "It was worth a try." He smiled wistfully, that crooked smile that she used to love so much. Kissing her quickly on the cheek before leaving the room inhumanly quick.

*********

She was exhausted, emotionally and mentally. Alice flitted up next to her.

"I'll take you home."

Bella nodded. "Thanks."

*******

The ride home was unnervingly silent. The Porsche pulled into the drive just in time for once. The silence was a death sentence. She'd never known Alice to be so quiet.

"Would you like me to come in and lie to Charlie for you?" Alice gestured to Bella's injuries. Her freshly wrapped arm that Carlisle had insisted on tending to before she left. She shook her head. "No, it's alright."

Alice sighed softly. "At least," She leaned forward and pulled Bella's sleeve down over her wrapped arm, and brushed her hair over her stitches.

"There, you won't give Charlie such a heart attack now." She pressed her icy lips to Bella's forehead.

"Thanks." Bella clamored out of the car and listened to it speed away.

Charlie was thankfully not home. Regardless, Bella rushed upstairs and flopped onto her bed very ungracefully. There was no reason on earth for her to be tired, and yet soon she found herself drifting into a fitful sleep.

******

**Alice:**

She stared through the window. Watching Bella toss and turn. There was no waiting now. After shouting at Edward for his failed attempt, she had gathered a new certainty, a new courage. She tapped on the window lightly.

*******

**Bella:**

She heard knocking. Knocking? She bolted up in bed and saw the slight figure at her window. She stumbled sleepily over and lifted up the windowpane as quietly as possible.

Alice jumped silently to the floor, covered in rain, almost shimmering in the murky dark of Bella's room.

"Alice, what're you-?" But she stopped. Alice reached into her pocket and pulled out a sparkling diamond ring. It was simple, but elegant. Bella couldn't find her words; she glanced into Alice's golden eyes, they were filled with hope.

********

**Alice:**

Quicker than a flash, she reached out and gently grabbed Bella's good wrist, placing the ring in her hand and closing her fingers around it. She stared into Bella's eyes. "I don't need an answer right away. Just think about it." She failed at keeping the pleading tone out of her voice. Bella looked too stunned to say anything.

She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Bella's warm lips. Then, turned to jump out the window, throwing herself back into the elements of the rain soaked night.

********

**One chapter left.**

**Dunno if I like how this one turned out. **

**pity.....**

**But I dunno. I left out the argument between Edward and Alice and opted for more Alice/Bella time. **

**R&R Pleaseee. Thank yew. **


	12. Short aside: Edward and Alice's Fight

**As a special treat- the alice/edward fight from last chapter.**

**(It's meant to be slightly humorous and over-the-top, but hopefully still true to character.)**

**Inspired by the fact that I skim read Midnight Sun (leave your opinions at the door please). And found good Edward/Alice interaction for the basis of this fight.**

**Alice and Edward aren't mine. Pity.**

**This is just for you Ms. Rosalie. Hale ; ) **

**hope the rest of you enjoy as well....**

*********

Alice shoved the door open with force the second she returned home. On the short ride back she had foreseen a very small glimpse of a certain future of Bella's that she did _not _want happening.

"Edward!" Her voice was shrill and accusing.

"Uh-oh. Here comes trouble." Rosalie muttered under her breath, ribbing Emmett. "Twenty bucks on Alice."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "No way. I'm not betting against you on this one." They watched from the living room.

Edward bolted down the stairs in a whoosh of mundane colors. He settled near the foot of the staircase. "You rang?" His crooked grin unnerved Alice.

"You tried to get back with Bella? _My _Bella? What the hell were you thinking?" She couldn't control the high timbre that her voice reached. She glared up at him fiercely.

"Alice," Edward scoffed. "I hate to point this out, but until Bella has a ring on her finger she's fair game."

Rosalie eyed her tiny sister, whose anger soon turned to a pure look of fury. "Property damage for sure." She muttered to her husband.

He nodded. "Esme's not going to be pleased. Where's Jasper when you need him?"

Rose snickered. "Please, no way in hell he'd be able to tame the tiny force of nature that is his ex-wife."

Alice huffed. "She is NOT fair game. And she's got the mark to prove it." She beamed smugly.

The grin fell from Edward's face. "She turned you down. Maybe she doesn't want a future seeking freak like you for all eternity." That was a low blow and he knew it, but he didn't need the visual she was bombarding him with. "Distasteful. Can't help but throw yourself at her. Assault her when she's half conscious, hm?"

Alice's tiny frame seemed to shake with an unhindered rage. Quicker than a flash she launched herself at Edward, knowing he would dodge to the left, and slammed him into the wall.

He fell to the ground, regaining himself quickly and reaching out to pin Alice, who dodged his iron clad grasp, seeing his decisions before he acted on them.

She faked him out a few times, playing with the holes in her vision even though his decisions were quite clear. She jumped on his back, landing him flat against the floor. "End game." She smirked triumphantly.

"Not quite." He growled and threw her off, she flew a few feet through the air, slamming against the far wall at the top of the stairs.

Rosalie and Emmett winced at the echoing boom.

Edward stood, brushing himself off as the perfect gentleman who had just won a duel. So, he didn't see Alice lunge for him. They tumbled over the banister with a thunder-like rumble. She bared her teeth at him. "Back off." A small growl escaped her throat.

Quite to her surprise, Edward began to chuckle. "So go make it official, before I change my mind again." He set her on her feet and tousled her short, spiky hair.

Alice stood, unamused. "All of that to help me get my courage back?"

"To stop you from doubting." He corrected, and sauntered off like the champion of a sparring match.

Alice glanced from Rosalie to Emmett, they were grinning, trying to stop themselves from bursting out into laughter. Every muscle in Alice's body relaxed and her anger completely dissipated.

She gave a quick glare to the chuckling Rosalie and Emmett and walked upstairs, wincing at the damage they had inflicted on the walls. "Esme..." She called.

"In here darling." Esme's voice called from her room.

Alice walked in, to find her mother intently drawing up some design plans for their home. "I was wondering if I might be able to have that vintage ring that you have in safe keeping for me?"

Esme's smile lit up the room, "Of course dear," and for once Alice regained her hope. She stopped her brooding and knew that this was going to work out. She placed the dainty ring in Alice's hand.

"Good luck." Esme hugged her daughter.

Alice nodded and flitted down the stairs. She knew now exactly what she was going to do.

******

"Esme!" Rosalie called upstairs, as if she were snitching to her mother.

Esme left her room, pausing at the top of the stairs and staring at the Alice shaped hole in her lovely white wall. A chunk of plaster fell and crumbled as if on cue.

"Children! What've you done to my house!?" She gaped.

Rose and Emmett's bell-clanging laughter echoed through the house.

Esme glared down at them. "Since you two find this so amusing clean this up. Now." She ordered, and turned on her heel.

Emmett laughed. "Well that backfired on you."

Rosalie gave him a death glare.

"I'll get the dust pan." He assented and went to go retrieve it before his wife could throttle him.

***

**Lol okay well just a short aside. That's what happened while Bella was sleeping and before Alice came to give her the ring. She obviously wasn't sitting in the tree outside Bella's window that long then.**

**Just a different point of view for once.**

**A glimpse into the Cullens instead of just Alice/Bella.**

**The next chapter will be the summation and yes there will be an epilogue too.**

**R&R please.**


	13. Permanent and Unbreakable

**The final chapter- as an epilogue. **

***********

**Bella pov: **

She placed the ring on her finger. Moonlight sparkled off it, and it took her breath away. She spun the ring around and around. "… Alice!" She called out, hoping the vampiress could hear her. She rushed to the window and leaned over the sill. "Alice!" She called again, searching the night with her weak human eyes. The cold wind whipped her hair around her face.

"Bella, be careful, you might fall." The lovely musical voice reached her ears. "Actually, wait, fall please."

"What?" Bella questioned. She looked straight down, but still couldn't see Alice through the rain-darkened night. "It's too far of a drop…."

She heard Alice's dainty snort, a scoff. "Please, try not to underestimate me."

So, she took a deep breath and against her better judgment let herself fall two stories and through a window. Falling into Alice's arms was like being caught by a granite statue; she knew she would have bruises tomorrow.

*******

**Alice: **

"See?" Alice beamed. "I caught you." She set Bella on her feet. "So, you rang?"

Her eyes caught the glint of Bella's ring, and soon fixated on Bella's finger. She couldn't stop herself from bouncing with joy. "Oh, I knew it!" She threw her arms around Bella, soaking in her warmth.

Bella laughed. "Let me say it first." She stepped back and stared into Bella's eyes. "I will marry you, Alice Cullen." Bella smiled.

Alice threw herself at Bella, kissing her with a fervor that flowed through her whole body. "Oh! I can't wait to plan the wedding."

Bella groaned. "Can we just enjoy the moment please? Just focus on the now and try not to look ahead."

Warm fingers titled her chin upwards and she stared into Bella's brown, loving eyes. Alice reached into her pocket quickly and set something round and silver into Bella's hand.

She watched Bella, brimming with happiness. "My bracelet." Bella nearly whispered.

Alice nodded. "I kept it with me." She stared intensely into the human's eyes, keeping her gaze. She fastened the bracelet to Bella's good wrist, crushing her lips against Bella's warm ones before she could say anything else. Their lips met and melded like fire and ice.

This was her permanent and unbreakable love. This was Alice's forever and always. It was the start of a new eternity, the one where she would always be able to love Bella Swan.

**********

**My happy endings are always cheesy. But the story had gone on long enough and has come full circle. (My mother who is sometimes my writing confidant nixed this ending. She wanted more conflict.) But alas and alack (perhaps?)**

**Happy it is and will be. **

**I hope you enjoyed this crazy ride with Alice and Bella.**

**((two somewhat amusing notes: the fall-from-the-window line is loosely taken from twilight the movie, and the whole scene is an action of taking a 'leap of faith', trust, and being there for someone- the catching obviously. Yes, quite a metaphor i know. ))**

**Thank you all for the reviews and support. Without it this story would never have been completed.**

**Okay my rambling speech is done.**

**Feel free to check out my next endeavor- 'Love you like that'**

**Peace, thanks, and love ; )**

'**Mazin **


End file.
